At Hogwarts
by magicallnight0
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura when they were innocent children. Now, years later, Sakura receives a letter from Hogwarts and learn of enchantments and spells, but most of all a past she missed while in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

** At Hogwarts**.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.

Note: I posted this up before, but my brain was, literally, delusional at the time, so I deleted it since I felt uncomfortable having stories posted up on this site, but now I'm, er, back, with horrendous apologies at my rudeness before. -

---------------------------

**The Past and Leaving**

At the airport, distant engines roared and the lady announcers' voices echoed vaguely against the wall. Seats were somewhat empty, and the windows revealed the morning light and the airplanes ready to depart. By passers walked to their port and plane while workers guided and assisted those who were lost or needed assistance of some other sort. Standing near the seats was a group of teenagers with a few guardians at the back. Further to the side, a boy and girl stood a little to the side, one uncertain and one crying and begging, one taller and looking down and one looking up to meet amber eyes.

"Syaoran, I don't want you to leave!" Sakura cried with streams of tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sakura, I have to," Syaoran replied.

"But why!!" Sakura cried with hiccups.

"It's my duty and you know that."

A moment passes as the girl, Sakura, cried in Syaoran's arms and their friends looked on with sadness. The boy turned away, unable to stand his friend and girlfriend's cries. A man standing before a gate close by with a single spectacle called the boy to leave. The boy turned and left without looking back. Sakura ran over only to be stopped by the old butler.

"_Flight 33 is ready to leave in three minutes. I repeat, flight 33 is ready to board in three minutes."_

The girl broke away from the butler and ran after Syaoran. Right before Syaoran boarded the plane, Sakura fell into his arms inciting surprise on Syaoran's features. As passengers boarded the plane, Syaoran's eyes softened and he hugged her.

"I'll wait for you," Sakura whispered.

Syaoran buried his face her hair when she said that.

"And I promise I won't marry anyone except you no matter what," Syaoran replied.

The butler tapped Syaoran's shoulder.

"I know, Wei," Syaoran replied and let go of Sakura to board the plane, but not before turning back to take Sakura's hands.

"Here," he said, took off a necklace, and placed around Sakura's neck.

He placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek and whispered into her ear. "My token of love."

Sakura blushed and nodded. Her hands trailed from Syaoran's afterwards as he stepped into the plane.

_I won't ever forget you, Syaoran. Not if I can help it, _Sakura thought and clutched the pendant hanging on the necklace Syaoran gave her.

---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**At Hogwarts  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.

-------------------------------------

**The Message from Time**

In the distance, the birds flew from the school courtyard due to a banging of a classroom door and a student crashing late into math class.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!! ONCE AGAIN, YOU ARE LATE!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!?!"

"I-I s-sorry—"

"I AM TIRED OF YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES!!! DO THE WARM UP PROBLEMS THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

Sakura whimpered and suppressed her sobs. She walked up to the front of the class and took the chalk from her disapproving math teacher to the same kind of warm up problems she did every morning for her punishment for being tardy.

Taking the chalk from her teacher, Sakura glanced up at the board to see Cantonese written in hexadecimal language. She sniffed, whimpered, and timidly wrote on the board.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?? THAT DOES NOT EVEN DEMONSTRATE BASIC MATH ANALYSIS!!! ONCE AGAIN, KINOMOTO, YOUR LACK OF BASIC INTELLECT IN THIS CLASS DISAPPOINTS ME!!!!! IT HAS BEEN WELL MORE THAN A YEAR—"

Sakura dropped her head. She didn't need to hear more to know what her teacher was about to say. In whatever words, it all came down to the math final exam tomorrow killing her school record. But sadly, her math teacher didn't care if she knew what came next or not. Sakura was going to get the beating of her life in front of the class, again.

"—AND YOU HAVE STILL NOT UNDERSTOOD HOW TO DO A SIMPLE INTERMEDIATE PROBLEM. YOU WILL STAY HERE AND WORK ON THIS WARM UP UNTIL YOU HAVE GOTTEN IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Bringgggg!"_

As the bell rang, students from all over the school happily spilled out of their first period to get to their second. Sakura happily dragged herself out of her math class, with a invisible math cast to complete.

"Oh, Sakura don't be so sad. Cheer up and be the sun of everyone again," Tomoyo, Sakura's ever loyal best friend, said.

Sakura tilted her head at her best friend. "You know, Tomoyo, ever since Eriol left, you seem to be trying to reenact his love for poetic greetings."

Tomoyo took her eyes away from the camera she always carried about and shrugged.

"I miss them both too," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura's face fell a bit in memory of the days when both Syaoran and his cousin Eriol was around and the day when their time with them was cut short at that airport. Ever since then, Sakura's life had dulled with the lack of their presence and the cardcaptoring magic to be responsible for, not to mention a little harder without Syaoran to tutor her in math anymore. With barely any contact from either of them, Sakura and Tomoyo had only memories to satisfy themselves with.

"Second period is starting soon. We don't want to be late for Japanese today." Tomoyo giggled, "After all, you don't want to get your Japanese teacher angry at you for being tardy to your favorite class."

Sakura's eyes brightened. She excelled in Japanese. In fact, she was currently the top student, and the teacher, unlike her math teacher, treated her with praise and respect. Only last month did she get a chocolate bar from the teacher and permission to savor it during the lecture. The Japanese final today was going to be easy, and what's more, her grade was already above an A-; so there wasn't as much pressure.

As the warning bell rang, Sakura and Tomoyo walked into their second period and gave each other thumbs ups. This was the start of their exams, and they were hoping for the best.

The rest of the day went by slowly with confidence, and without. As each bell rang, Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of the school walked to their next exams with some notes traveling in front of eyes. Pencils wrote responses or essays or bubbled in answers with more seriousness than before. By the end of the day, students were finally able to go home to prepare themselves for the next day.

"Yay!! Go Yamazaki !! Pass it over here!!!!" Chiharu cried.

"Get the rebound Sakura!!!!!"

"We need just one more point!!! And score!!!!!!!!!"

Chirharu, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki high fived each other while the losing team on the other side of the net groaned.

It was a perfect day for volleyball. The beach weather was fine and seagulls glided in the air. It was summer and the fun was in the air. School and exams were long over, and Sakura and Tomoyo were out with their friends to make the most of their vacation. Fun and adventure was around each and every corner.

"Once again, we champions have won!!" Chirharu cried and jumped up in the air in a victory ceremony.

"You guys have won the past seven games. It's not even that great or surprising anymore," Naoko said quietly with shoulders slumped.

"Oh, cheer up, Naoko," Sakura encouraged. "It's not like it matters anyway."

Naoko smiled. "You're right. I'm just mad I got that C on my P.E. exam, though I should be glad I even passed."

"Well," Sakura replied, placing an arm around Naoko's shoulder. "At least you didn't get a low C- in math."

Sakura's face filled with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Well, why don't we go get some ice cream to cheer you guys up?" Chirharu suggested.

"All right," Naoko replied.

"Okay, then! I'm having cherry flavor!" Chirharu cried and sprinted ahead.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled before joining Chirharu.

"Yum," Tomoyo whispered as she and Sakura walked back home. Another day of summer vacation was coming to an end.

"I know," Sakura replied and licked her third helping of chocolate-cherry flavored ice cream already bathed in the dim light of the afternoon sunlight.

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's enthusiastic face and turned her always carried camera on her. The camera lense caught Sakura's face and the brown and cherry goodness smeared on her cheeks. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile sadly. Ever since Syaoran left, Sakura had taken to getting ice cream with double scoopings, one scoop of her favorite flavor and one scoop of Syaoran's. It was almost a reminder of her hopeful wish.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Tomoyo," Sakura said and waved goodbye as she walked up to her front porch.

"Have a good night sleep," Tomoyo replied.

"Good night," Sakura called back as she closed her front door.

In her house, Sakura yawned and walked upstairs. It was sunset and the stars were about to come out to shine their scintillating light all over the sky except where the dark shape of an owl glided above. She yawned once again when she got to her room and began to change into her pajamas.

"Oh, what a day. I wish there was a summer that approached infinity. It needs it more than math," Sakura muttered with a tone of slight unfairness. The concept of infinity, like all other math concepts that Syaoran had not been there to carry her through step by step in his miraculous way, had boggled her brain while Tomoyo had kindly tried to explain it to her in the study session they had the day before her exam in hopes of giving Sakura a chance to pass. It hadn't been Syaoran, but the two best friends had pulled together their efforts to earn Sakura a pass, the lowest possible pass, but a pass nonetheless. Now when Sakura should be glad she said her farewell with the dumb thing, it had to come back and bother her desire for longer summers. Stupid math.

Sakura fumed as she walked into the bathroom but placed on a happier mode as she brushed her teeth and flossed before returning back to her bedroom to prepare for a nice and comfortable night after a fun-packed day. When she opened her eyes from another yawn, she was greeted with her open drawer and a Clow card floating in her face. Sakura's eyes drooped from exhaustion.

"Oh, hey, Time... how's it going...?" Sakura muttered slightly incoherently and prepared to approach her bed before stopping and snapping her head up.

_...Wait...didn't I capture all the Clow cards and transform them..._

Sakura twirled around frantically to meet up with the Time card again.

"Time...?" Sakura asked uncertainly. "Why are you...?"

Behind, the Sleep card glided from Sakura's drawer and turned into the same color and design that the Time card wore. It glowed and released into a blue fairy-like creature that smiled and rapidly flew over Sakura's head to have the sleeping sprinkles weight down Sakura's eye-lids. As Sakura fell over, Sleep blew her master a kiss and waved a bye-bye with her little fingertips before blazing a blinding light and returning to her card form, switching back to the Sakura design.

Time and Sakura then glowed, and both went to a place of space and time...

8

_...Sakura opened her eyes to find Time floating before her. Sakura looked at it with sadness. _

"_Why?" she asked. "I thought you have become my friend."_

"_**Do not fret, my Mistress. I merely have a message from my master**__ autrefois.__**"**_

_Sakura blinked and tilted her head sideways. But before she could say anything else, Time glowed, and it's hour-glass wrapped its magic around them, flipped around, and reversed the direction of its sand. Before long, Sakura was left standing in... a private library. _

_Sakura blinked once again and looked back at Time to find it floating like the haunted ghost of the past. _

"_Time... Where... when am I?"__Sakura whispered. _

_Time said nothing and only continued to hold its hourglass. _

_Sakura sighed and looked around at the bookshelves. It was like her father's library in the basement of their house, except considerably less dusty and dark. And well... more homey. Sakura walked around a bit. Most books were in either Chinese or some other Caucasian language, like English, Latin, or French. Sakura reached out for one of the books written in Chinese in curiosity. _

_A clash sounded, and she dropped it in fright, suppressing her squeak as best as she could. Another clash sounded, a distant sound, followed by a series of well rhythmed clashes. Sakura looked down the aisle and then followed the sound cautiously. She came to a window and pecked out. Her eyes widened. There in the courtyard was Syaoran fighting an older fighter in a swords match. In her excitement, she stepped forward to run to him in an embrace, but a force field kept her out. Sakura looked at Time in surprise. Time had... kept her in. _

"_**Watch only. Wait." **_

_Sakura pouted but obeyed and looked back out, though with a thoughtful frown. Time was not obeying her as it normally did. What did it say? It had a message for her from its master... what? Aurorafal? The only master it had besides her was its creator, Clow Reed. Did Clow have a message for her. What kind of message, and would it lead to more responsibility over the summer?_

_Sakura shrugged and continued to look at the match. With a less whimsical attitude, she noticed that this Syaoran was younger than herself but still much older than the Syaoran that left her seven years ago. He must be about thirteen now. Sakura smiled as she admired him in what must be about three to four years. His Elders and partners in the leadership of his clan must have kept up their promise in giving him "extensive training" because asides from being taller he was also considerably more muscular. Sakura giggled when she noted his scowl was still stubbornly placed on his face like it did on the day she met him, and his fighting stance in his more well-toned body made him look simply handsome. _

_Sakura rested her arms on the windowsill and watched the match between the two outside. Both were oddly quite well-matched. Though Syaoran was skillful with an agility of a young warrior, his opponent seemed to have an almost artificial sort of vast knowledge on swords fighting. (Dense Sakura as always.) On closer inspection, the sword the opponent carried was..._

"_Sword!" Sakura whispered. _

_Sakura took a better look at Syaoran's opponent. His back was facing her, but Sakura was able to note that he had long auburn hair, just like Clow Reed's. (Don't ask me if that really is Clow Reed's hair color. I have absolutely no idea. Although if anyone do know, please feel free to tell me.)__And the robes he wore were the same ones that Sakura had seen both Clow and Eriol wear on occasions. _

_Syaoran's opponent locked swords with Syaoran's and pushed him away. With the gained time, he then transformed the sword back into his staff and took out a card to place it to the tip of his staff. Everything then stilled except Syaoran's opponent himself and a struggling Syaoran fighting to keep in motion. _

"_Hm, you seem competent enough to ward off some of the effects of Time, Li Xiao Lang. However, it is still not quite enough to win. ...And of course if you don't, the Elders will not approve of your weaknesses." _

_Sakura glanced back at her own Time card that was still floating behind her with its hourglass in its hands. It seemed that Sakura was not affected by Clow's spell, whether because she was not meant to be affected or because her magic did not allow Clow's Time card to affect her. Either way, Sakura was left to be an observer of the scene unfolding before her. And she was quite offended by Clow's comment on Syaoran's competency, or rather, the Elder's standards. In their Clow captoring days, Syaoran had always been the one to unleash Time's power to freeze time right when Sakura needed it most. And Syaoran must be pretty good if he could withstand Time's effects when Clow himself was wielding the card. Stupid Elders, taking him away from me and insulting him. _

_Syaoran's eyes narrowed. Grabbing his sword, he ran towards Clow. Clow released the Sword once again, caught off guard a bit, and the two went for another series of swords fighting. _

_Sakura smiled in satisfaction from where she stood behind the window. 'My Syaoran is __**not**__ incompetent, you stupid Elders.' Both Kero and Syaoran would have chuckled at that had they heard. Her comment had been quite similar to both of their regular comments toward the Elders. _

_Outside, Syaoran had taken Sword away from Clow and was ready make the final blow. Clow took another card and released it. By the pattern of the aura, she could tell it was Illusion. It surrounded Clow and faced Syaoran. _

_Syaoran looked at it in surprise, his scowl gone. "Sakura...? I haven't seen you in..."_

_Clow took the moment to release Watery. It wrapped itself around Syaoran, immobilizing him in much the same way that Sakura had with so many of her own opponents with Windy. After a moment, Watery released Syaoran and left him wet on the ground. Sakura got the impression that it was over. _

_A portal opened up, and a ghostly hand wrapped itself around Syaoran. _

"_Wait no! Not yet. I was almost th–" _

_But it was too late. Syaoran was sucked into the portal with no say whatsoever. _

_It was almost dreadfully silent afterwards for Sakura. Clow resealed his cards and paused to think a bit. After what seemed like a long moment for Sakura, Clow seemed to have come to a decision of some sort. _

"_It seems as if Time is changing for my family in some far away future. What was it my dearest descendent said? Sakura? My Cherry Blossom future Mistress for my Cards?" Clow pondered with fondness for the cards in his hand. _

_Clow selected a card from his stack and placed it at the tip of his flamingo staff. It glowed before it was placed back in the pile of Clow cards in Clow's hand. _

_Clow straightened and walked toward the room Sakura stayed in. Sakura gasped and tried to hid among the bookshelves for cover. Clow smiled after he entered his private library and walked toward the aisle that Sakura had dropped the book she had taken a curiosity toward earlier. _

"_Hm, such shyness some young girls have. But you are no longer a young girl are you? At the age of sixteen, you must be a lady."_

_Clow bent down to pick up the book Sakura dropped and placed it back on the shelf. _

_Sakura took a deep breath and braced herself as she prepared to step out to great the great magician and sorcerer that had given her the very cards and adventures that had changed her life. Sakura stepped out from her hiding place that was probably not much of a hiding spot at all considering that not all the books were even in place. _

"_Good evening, Clow Reed," Sakura greeted as politely as she could and bowed in the Japanese custom. _

_Clow Reed smiled in a mysterious manner that reminded Sakura a lot of Eriol. "In the West, we greet each other by shaking hands," Clow informed her and offered her his hand. Sakura stared at it in much the same way Kero did when he was about to search her hand up and down and then scold for the lack of food._

_Clow smiled with patience and took her hand... and shook it. Sakura blinked and smiled and added a bit of her own shake. _

_Clow laughed. "Well, my future Mistress, you seem to be on your way to an interesting... place, shall we say?"_

"_Oh," Sakura replied. "Are you Time's master anafotal?" Sakura asked and looked back at her card that was still floating beside her._

_Clow laughed a musical laugh once again. "Autrefois. It means 'in the past' in French, which reminds me... my message..."_

_Sakura smiled. " Yes, Time said his master autrefois had a message for me. I'm guessing that's a message from you, right?"_

"_Yes," Clow confirmed. _

"_So what's the message?" Sakura asked brightly._

"_The message..." Clow paused and then seem to think a bit. "...Is to have fun and act yourself... and to remember that __**you**__ are the Mistress that I chose for my cards."_

_Sakura stared at him. "That's it?"_

"_Yes," Clow replied and then regarded her with an interesting look. "By the way... do you happen to know Li Xiao Lang?..."_

"_Oh yes!" Sakura replied with enthusiasm. "Except I know him as Syaoran, his Japanese name. We competed against each other for the Clow cards when we were little. Only he ended up helping my sorry ass to capture all the cards when we became friends. I realize the Elders weren't happy when I got the cards instead of him," Sakura broke off and stared at her feet in perhaps shame. _

"_Really? I did not foresee that..." Clow wavered off to ponder once more with his hand under his chin. "Well, it seems it all very well works out..." Clow then smiled, seemingly putting aside his train of thoughts for the moment. "Well, Sakura, asides from the Clow cards, you have, up to now, only experienced Eastern magic, yes?"_

"_Um... I think so..." Sakura replied uncertainly_.

"_What do you think of Western magic?" Clow asked. _

_Sakura looked up to the ceiling to think herself. She then brightened up. "That's right; Kero told me you mixed Western magic with Eastern magic to create the cards, right?"_

_Clow nodded. _

"_Hm... I think I'll be very interested in learning Western magic to learn more about your background."_

_Clow laughed. "Very well then. I hope you enjoy your time." _

"_Why, thank you!" _(AN: Shakes head disapprovingly. Oh, Sakura, naive as ever.)

_Clow smiled. "Good luck, my dear daughter."_

"_You too, Clow Reed," Sakura replied just as Time wrapped its magic around itself and Sakura and both disappeared from Clow's library._

_8_

Sakura was dropped unceremoniously on her bedroom floor.

"Ouch," Sakura muttered as her bottom contacted the floor. When she reopened her eyes after closing it from pain, she found the time card floating to her lap, turning back into a Sakura card. She grabbed it, and just as she did, a letter landed on her lap.

Sakura glanced at it. It read:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft**_

_**And Wizardry.**_

To Kinomoto, Sakura at 9804 Kimatsu Street,

In the room upstairs and to the left.

(I don't know how it's really suppose to be like so yeah...)

Sakura tilted her head sideways."Hogwarts?"

Outside, an owl hooted and took flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.

**A Beginning**

Sakura blinked and stared at her letter. It was... odd to say the least. Addressed to Kinomoto, Sakura... in the room upstairs and to the left...? Who ever did that? And Touya said she was the weird Kaiju.

Sakura turned the envelope over to find an interesting, old fashion seal of perhaps a shield divided into sections and colors. Interesting. Sakura turned it back over to take another look at the odd address before opening the envelope.

The letter:

_Dear Sakura Kinomoto, _

_On behalf__of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I, Professor Dumbledore, am proud to announce that you, Sakura Kinomoto, are formally accepted at our school. Here at Hogwarts, we hope to teach you the art of western magic, from the trickery of charms, to the skills of potions, to the agile of transformation. Whatever it is, we hope to instill in you to the best of our abilities the beauty of western magic. We hope to see you soon on September the first. And most of all, we hope you enjoy your stay and make friends of plenty. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. Encased in this letter__is a list of the materials to obtain for your stay at Hogwarts. Due to an indication of previous acquaintance with Eastern Magic, it is decided that you will be taking N.E.W.T. classes without the O.W.L.s, though upon your own selection and wisdom of teachers if needed. Once again, we hope you enjoy your stay. _

Sakura could only sit on her bedroom floor in confusion. Huh? _Clow Reed said something about Western magic. That's the magic he blended with Eastern Magic to create the cards... So... what?_

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes drooped, and she blinked in sleepiness. She yawned. Today had been a tiresome day as it is. First it was the beach and volleyball, then the ice cream, then Time's message. Whatever this was, it better not be important enough to necessitate attention tonight. Well, it was reading. Sakura was tired. Reading equaled more tiredness. Conclusion: it wasn't important enough to read tonight. Boy, did she get the whole math thing down. And her Professor only barely passed her. Pff. How unjust.

Sakura yawned and fell asleep just as the clouds passed and revealed... a new moon.

----------------------------------------------

Miles away, under the same moon, shadowy hooded figures crawled in the night. Green light flashed, the only light that lit the death-scented forest. And all around, wands promised torment to both loved ones and stinging flesh and bones.

"_Mortolus!"_

"_Crucius!"_

"Hurry up! She's getting away!!"

"Can't you see I'm trying!! It's not as easy as it looks with her stupid goody reputation!"

"It's not like she's a cat for crying out loud! She's just a stupid witch!"

"Well, why don't you get her or at least stop it with the yapping before I decide you're a more peaceful target?!"

"Why you!"

Over into the trees, the witches and wizards flicked their own wands and disappeared into the bushes only to vanish seemingly altogether.

"They disapparated!" one of the dark figures cried.

"Don't be stupid, you can't disapparate on Hogwarts grounds!"

"Then where are they?"

"They prob–"

Suddenly a darker shadow billowed past the dark figures, a glint reflecting the moonlight, and darted across the grounds to the disillusioned witches and wizards. Sword raised, the shadow sliced through the air. Blood splattered on the grounds, screams terrifying as the night echoed through the trees, and figures fell to the ground. Silence echoed among the shadowy figures before clapping broke the ice..

----------------------------------------------

"Harry! Wake up! Its your birthday!" a freckled, red-headed boy cried out loud over a black-haired boy sleeping on the bed still ready to snooze away his troubles.

Harry Potter, sixteen years old, with a scar on his forehead that would forever mark him to fame in the wizarding world, finally sat up in bed at his friend's exclamations.

"Harry! Finally, I've been yelling to you for almost ten minutes. Mum's hysterical downstairs already. You know she really has got to make your birthday special," Ron said.

"What?" Harry grudgingly asked. Yesterday had been a long day with the Order of Phoenix barging at his doorway to take him to the Burrow. Despite his birthday, which was really nothing, he just did not feel ready to breach the comfort of his bed.

"Come on, Harry. Get up!" Ron cried.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled himself out of bed and grudgingly put on his glasses before going downstairs to the living room to greet the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried in happiness before greeting Harry with a hug. "How good to see you!"

"Harry!" George and Fred cried together. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yes, Happy Birthday," Ginny said before blushing.

And finally, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a birthday cake ready in her arms.

"Thanks," Harry replied to them all with gratitude, although, really, they didn't have to.

The rest of the time was spent in celebration as everyone, including Harry, socialized and talked a great deal about the upcoming events in the Daily Prophet and occasionally, stolen away, about the malicious Voldemort and the Order of Phoenix.

-------------------------------------------------

The same morning, sunshine shone through the window to Sakura's bedroom and glazed Sakura's face. Sakura, having fallen asleep after receiving the letter, lay where she had fallen the night before, with her head on her bed and the rest of her body on the ground, and the letter in her lap.

Kero floated above her, having woken up earlier as he always did given Sakura's tardy reputation. Coming close to her face, he examined her. Last night, he had sensed, had been one excursion with the Time card for Sakura. The Time Card, having been activated by his previous master and reverted back into a Clow Card, had perhaps taken Sakura somewhere in the past or future, and from the looks of it, Sakura was tired out from it and the rest of her day.

Tapping his paw on Sakura's face, Kero tried to nudge his mistress awake.

"Sakura, come on, wake up," Kero tempted and once again tried to nudged Sakura awake.

"Hm?" Sakura asked in her slumber to no one in particular before fluttering her eyes open. "Kero? What happened?"

Kero flew down onto Sakura's lap where the odd letter remained.

"Looks like you just got a letter from Hogwarts," Kero replied, leaving Sakura's little excursion last night out of the picture.

"Huh?" Sakura asked now fully awake. "Kero!" she cried. "You know what Hogwarts is? It was on my letter from last ni–"

"Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for witches and wizards all over the western globe," Kero said without much of a glance at the letter. "Hm, interesting that they should give you a letter of acceptance."

"Kero, you know about this place?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Kero replied. "Hogwarts is one of the magical places on earth where those gifted with witchcraft and wizardry go to be schooled and learned in their magical ways. But for you to get an acceptance letter is strange when you don't have any wizardry in your blood."

"Wizardry?" Sakura asked. "Kero, what's wizardry? And witchcraft? I thought those where only in stories."

"Hm," Kero flew up to Sakura's window to the sunlight outside. "Wizardry and Witchcraft is a type of magic commonly found in the western parts of the globe. Unlike Eastern magic that places its emphasis on strength of a person's magic and aura, Western magic's emphasis is on spells, wand-work, and potions, or the like."

Sakura perked up at the mention of western and eastern magic that she had heard Kero mention before in relation to Clow Reed, its creator.

"Clow Reed, the first known wizard to mix western and eastern magic together, was the first to create a type of magic that emphasized both strength of magic and wands and other objects used in spell work," Kero continued. "Asides from Clow Reed and his descendants, there is no record or existence a mix of both western and eastern magic. In fact, contact between eastern magic users and western magic users are generally nonexistent. This letter... is... interesting in the least."

Sakura stared at Kero and then took another look at the letter in her lap before picking it up for another scrutinizing.

"Kero, it already tells me what to bring. What do I do? Do I accept?"

"Hm," Kero replied. "That, my mistress, is for you to decide."

Sakura scrunched her face together in thought. _Clow Reed told me, what did he tell me? To enjoy my time? Does Clow Reed _want_ me to go to this... place... this Hogwarts? But, in any case, it wouldn't hurt to try and find out what this school is all about, would it? But what about my regular school?_

"Kero, what if I did go to this school?" Sakura asked.

"Then you would learn about witchcraft and wizardry, I suppose." Kero replied.

"That's it? That's all you'll tell me?!" Sakura cried.

"As I said, this is your choice to make." Kero replied.

"Hm!" Sakura said. _Some guardian I have. __Well, I guess I'll just have to call Tomoyo and see what she thinks._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Well, what do you guys think. This chapter's shorter than my previous chapter, and I'm not sure if it's all that good. Well, tell me how you guys think of if in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A Beginning**-Part II (**A Touch of Western Magic)**

Tomoyo's voice squealed over the phone as Sakura sweatdropped. "You got excepted into a magical school of witches and wizards! You have to go!"

Sakura silently wondered why she had bothered to ask Tomoyo at all. Her answer was already so Tomoyo-like that it was almost not worth asking except for the fact that she had to ask her best friend for the sake of their friendship.

"Oh, I have got to make you more outfits!" Tomoyo squealed on the other side of the phone.

Sakura sweat-dropped yet again at that comment.

"Tomoyo, I don't think that would be appropriate. It said in the letter that I'd have to get school robes. Besides, you wouldn't be there to film it," Sakura replied with reason.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm sure there is reason for you to wear the outfits even if there is a uniform to follow. And who said I wouldn't be there? I'll just call the school up and bargain my way in."

Sakura stared at ahead in shock. "But, Tomoyo, you don't have any magic," Sakura replied.

"Nonsense, when there is a chance to film my dear Sakura, no obstacle is strong enough to stop my presence."

Sakura chose at that moment not to argue at the obscenity of that response since, once again, it was too Tomoyo-like.

"Alright," Sakura replied, still sweatdropping.

Kero, who had since that moment been floating silently beside Sakura, opened his eyes at the end of that conversation and, just as Sakura put down the phone, decided to speak up.

"You do realize that you'll have to convince your father and Touya that you're going, right?"

Sakura looked up at that realization struck her in the face. A moment of silence passed as Sakura comprehended Kero's statement and what it meant. And then...

"HHOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

From above, birds can be seen fluttering out of the trees of Tomoeda District and into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I don't see why not, just as long as you keep up your studies here in Tomoeda," Sakura's father, Fujitaka replied. "I'll send you your books if I have to."

Sakura's eyes lightened at the news.

"Oh, father, thank you," Sakura replied and gave Fujitaka a great bear hug.

"Oh, no problem at all, my dear Sakura. I do hope you enjoy your time," Fujitaka smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo and Sakura stood outside of London, Europe in the rain in their rainy coats as they stared at the buildings before them. According to the letter from Hogwarts, the building where they were to buy their supplies was suppose to be right here, right between those two buildings…

"Well," Sakura said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just go, right?"

This time, it was Tomoyo's turn to sweat drop at Sakura's idea of "just go".

"If you say so," Tomoyo replied.

"Well, why not," Sakura said. "Who know, maybe something'll happen. After all, I guess they can't just have a store selling magical items right in plan view of everyone else."

And with that Sakura walked towards the edge of the two buildings with purpose. Tomoyo quickly followed behind, despite the obscenity of it all. I mean, what else were they suppose to do, "Diagon Alley" was no where else on the streets that they could see.

And it felt like cool air as the edge of the building expanded and the rain stopped and both Sakura and Tomoyo reach a wide city street full of wanderers and by-passers with cloaks of different kinds, and floating objects once in the while on the streets and in the stores.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped even wider. Well, what do you know. "Diagon Alley" was indeed between those buildings as the letter had promised.

Beside Tomoyo, Sakura stood in her own sweat-dropped state at the wide streets and warlock-like people walking about the streets.

"Well," Tomoyo said. "I guess we can get our supplies now."

"Yeah," Sakura replied, still sweat-dropping. "I guess so."

And together, they took off down the streets.

---------------------------------------------------

"Er, may I get these books please?" Sakura asked placing her letter from Hogwarts on the counter for the lady at the counter to see.

"Why, yes, of course," the kind lady replied.

"Oh, yes," Tomoyo suddenly spoke up cheerfully. "And I would also like a set as well, please." Tomoyo placed a letter of her own at the counter with a smile.

Sakura hid her reaction behind a twitched smile. She had no idea how Tomoyo, who was magic-less, period, let along imbued with specifically western magic, managed to convince Hogwarts to accept her as well, but she guessed it was as Tomoyo said, anything to catch Sakura in her outfits.

Once they got their books, robes, and potion supplies, they moved on to get their wands. On the way, Kero popped out his head to catch a glimpse of the place called Diagon Alley. _So this is what this place looks like. Quite a neat place, I must say. _ A kid suddenly passed by and pointed at Kero in happiness. Kero raised its eyes at it before shaking its head and looking up at his mistress.

"Pss, Sakura" Kero hushed and pulled on Sakura sleeve.

Sakura looked down to find Kero pointing to an alleyway. Sakura nodded, and pulled at Tomoyo's arm before rushing to the alleyway.

Once in the alleyway, Kero popped out of Sakura's bag and took the liberty to stretch itself. Once loosened up, it turned serious. It crossed its arms and closed its eyes.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Before you go get your wands, there's something I must tell you," Kero replied remembering a certain message from his old master as well.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_You wanted to see me?" Ceroberos asked to the back of Clow Reed. _

"_Why yes," Clow Reed replied, his back still facing Ceroberos. _

_Ceroberos raised its lion-like, magnificent head up in attention._

"_Long from now," Clow Reed started. "Perhaps long since I've past away, there is something I need you to do…"_

"…_But why would you need me to do that? The girl it not necessary in your plans is it?"_

"_Ah," Clow Reed replied. "But it simply wouldn't seem right, would it? After all, she is the designer."_

_Ceroberus lowered its head in respect and agreement. "Clow Reed, your quirky ways astonishes me once more. "_

"_Why, thank you, Ceroberus," Clow Reed replied, his head turned back just enough to reveal a smile. _

_-------------------------------------------_

_Whatever it is you're planning, old man, I hope you know what you're doing, _Kero thought.

Kero cleared its throat in preparation. "As you know," he started. "Witches and wizards, unlike Eastern magic users, uses wands to do magic. However, in order to use the wands, the users itself will have to be gifted with magic as well. And, given the method used to acquaint wands with their wizards/witches--"

"Method used to acquaint wands--" Sakura asked in confusion.

Kero held up his paw in silence before continuing.

Kero continued. "Given the method used to acquaint wands with witches and wizards, those without magic will not be able to obtain a wand, and therefore would not be able to do a significant amount of western magic… or thereby learn western magic," Kero hinted.

Sakura gasped. "But Tomoyo already got this far, and--"

Kero held up his paw in silence once again.

"However," Kero continued. "There is something I can do. I can give Tomoyo a small core of magic, allowing her to use wands and do western magic, thereby disguising her as a wizard."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Oh Kero, thank you so much."

Kero coughed. "It's nothing," Kero said, but smiled nonetheless.

"Now, this'll only take a small moment…"

Tomoyo, who still had her camera in tow, and who had been listening intently to Kero, suddenly smiled. All was well. Tomoyo still had the chance to film Sakura. Relief filled her insides.

The corner of Kero's stuffed mouth twitched at Tomoyo, sensing the relief, and then Kero turned a golden aura, gold surrounding it's stuffed-like form. The Clow symbol appeared below him, and suddenly, a small blue sphere floated before him, and shoot towards Tomoyo. The Clow symbol appeared under Tomoyo as she glowed a bluish aura. And then all was calm.

Tomoyo stared ahead in surprise as the blue-like glow subsided as she felt the magic within her settle for the first time. She blinked.

"Hm," Kero said. "The magic that I've imbued within you is a touch of Yue's magic. Therefore, it draws its power from the moon. When the moon is full, you'll be at your strongest. And when the moon wanes, you'll be at your weakest. An Eastern magical trait nonetheless, but you'll pass as a wizard either way. Well, anyway, you can now get your wands."

Tomoyo still stared ahead in surprise. _Magic, _she thought and blinked once again. _So this is what it feels like…_

Suddenly, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her towards the opening of the alley. "Come on, lets see what those wands look like!" Sakura cried, excitement bubbling within her in her usual bright manner.

Tomoyo followed behind, still shocked.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of Keldevra's Wandshop in surprise. Who would have guessed that buying a wand would be so… explosive… and such a hassle. Sakura and Tomoyo must have been through a good half of the shop before the wand-maker finally decided which wand was the best, and one would have thought there was an air of uncertainty when he finally gave Tomoyo and Sakura their final wands.

"Well, I think that's about it for all of our supplies," Sakura commented once they were finally rested on the side of a water fountain.

"Ahem," Tomoyo replied.

"So, what's next?" Sakura asked.

"A train," Tomoyo replied. "At platform 9 and ¾."

Sakura sweat-dropped. Platform 9 and ¾? Oh boy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think of this chapter? Up to your expectations? Not as much? Well, tell me in your review. -


	5. Chapter 5

**At Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CCS.

Note: I'd like to make a thanks you those two who pointed out my mistake about the wand-shop and answered me about Clow Reed's hair color. Thank you. -

--------------------------------------------------------

**Platform 9 and ¾ and Hogwarts**

"_Li Xiaolang," _the Elder's voice echoed in the chamber below the Li Residence. "_Voldemort would like a request."_

"_Yes, Elder,"_ Li Xiaolang answered obediently.

"_As not only sorcerers, but sorcerers carrying the blood of a great wizarding family, we hold a duty to represent our family line well. Understood?" _The head Elder stated, and then there was a pause. "_You know what to do. _Do not_ disappoint us… again."_

"_Yes, Elder," _Li Xiaolang replied, ignoring the regular hint and scorn in the Elder's voice.

"_You are dismissed," _the Elder replied.

---------------------------------------------------------

From the alley near King Cross's Station, a light halo briefly brightened the darkened, deserted area. It then disappeared, leaving unnoticed by the by-passers that came and went as two shadows darted across the alley, pausing at the edge as looked for a discreet way out and then darting out to reveal the figures of Sakura and Tomoyo.

It was September the 7th, the day the letter said to arrive at King Cross's Station to aboard the train at, er, Platform 9 and ¾. The two best friends simply walked into the station, as the seller at the ticket station ended up screaming at the two bright kids for wasting his time, and stood between platform 9 and platform 10.

Platform 9 and 10. _What a surprise, _Sakura thought dully. _Once again, there is no such thing as Platform 9 and ¾. _

"After you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sweat-dropped. _Here we go again, _Sakura thought and took a deep breath and prepared to walk towards the edge of the two platform, where a wall happened to be. But before she did, a red-headed, freckled boy walked right in from of her… and disappeared. Sakura stared at where the boy disappeared and suddenly squeaked in shock, the hair on her back standing on end.

"Oh, sorry there, Miss," another, identical red-headed boy said and then walked right between platform 9 and 10 and disappeared yet again.

Sakura stared at where the red-headed boy had disappeared, twice, the hair on her back standing on end like a tiger.

"Come on, Ron, let's go before we're late."

"Alright, coming."

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to find another black-haired boy with a scar on his forehead and another red-headed boy who appeared to have a family resemblance to the two who had disappeared on Sakura.

The two boys stopped in front of Sakura and Tomoyo, just as Tomoyo caught Sakura in a faint.

"Hey, you guys mind?" Ron asked. "We kind of have a train to catch."

Tomoyo stared at them as she tried to fan Sakura.

"Look, can you just please move aside so we can get going?" Ron persisted.

"Oh, Ron, stop pestering. They're probably new to Hogwarts and don't know how to get onto Platform 9 and ¾," a bushy-haired girl said knowledgeably before turning to Tomoyo and Sakura and holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione. How do you do?" Hermione shook hands with Tomoyo. "This here is Ron, and that's Harry. And I'm assuming you're looking to get to Hogwarts, am I right?"

Tomoyo blinked at Hermione before smiling. "Oh, yes," Tomoyo replied and bowed in the Japanese custom, somehow managing while still holding onto Sakura.

Ron for the moment, having finally caught a good look at the girls, suddenly let out a low whistle and nudged Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione, however, having noticed Sakura's faint moment, pushed at a more friendly acquaintance. "Some new wizards don't really know how to get onto Platform 9 and ¾, so don't feel bad about it. It's really quite simple. You just walk right through the wall and you'll pretty much get there. Strange I know. Anyway, Hogwarts train will be waiting. In fact, it leaves in about fifteen minutes," Hermione said glancing at her watch. "Come on, we'll show you." And with that, Hermione grabbed onto Tomoyo's arms and dragged her and Sakura through the wall.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and followed suit.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts train whistled, steam blowing off from the engine. Below, student and parents said their good-byes and good-lucks.

"Bye-bye, Ronnie-kins," Fred called out.

"Don't let the bed-bugs bite," George finished.

Ron turned red and would have launched at them had Harry not dragged him aboard the train in time.

The Hogwarts train whistled once again and before you know it, it was already bound to leave, moving slowly at first and picking up speed at is went with Hogwarts students waving their friends and family off.

------------------------------------------------------

"Come on," Harry said, still holding onto to Ron. "Lets find a compartment."

Harry dragged Ron through the train aisle with Hermione following suit with Sakura and Tomoyo. Finding an empty compartment, he opened the door and welcomed everyone in along with their bags and suitcases. Everyone shuffled in a took a seat.

As soon as everyone was seated, Sakura was revived from her faint, with Ron staring amazingly. Harry nudged him in the shoulder.

"Well, sorry about the shock getting to the train," Hermione said once Sakura sat straight up on her seat in a less dazed position, Tomoyo still fanning her.

Sakura sat on her seat, still shocked from having seen two boys disappear into thin air.

"It's alright," Sakura replied. "Thank you for your concern." And Sakura bowed in her seat.

Hermione frowned slightly at this and suddenly became slightly uncertain. "You're… not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"W-what do you mean not from around here?" Ron suddenly piped up. "I think they're perfectly fine from around here--"

Harry nudged him on the shoulder once again.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before continuing.

"If I may ask, are you by any chance Japanese."

"Why, yes we are," Sakura replied, Tomoyo still by her side fanning.

And here Hermione looked more uncertain. "And, if I may ask again, you don't look like first years to me, and I don't think I've seen you around before."

Here, Sakura paused uncertainly. First-years? How was she to respond to that?

"Oh, this is indeed our first year here," Tomoyo suddenly spoke up. "However, we are also sixteen years of age," she answered.

Harry and Ron looked on with amazement before looking at each other. First-years? Sixteen? How was that suppose to work?

Hermione frowned. "And you've never been to a magical school before?"

Sakura and Tomoyo shook their.

"That's odd," Hermione thought. "Where would you fit in."

And here Sakura suddenly brightened in recollection. "Oh, we'll be taking N.E.W.T. classes at our choosing, but on the wisdom of teachers if necessary," Sakura replied suddenly proud that she remembered the writings in the letter given to her by… Professor Dumbledore, was it?

Harry and Ron looked at each other in amazement. "N.E.W.T. classes!!" Ron cried in amazement and then suddenly jumped in. "You know, I take N.E.W.T classes. I take Charms---"

Harry nudged Ron in the shoulder again.

"Oh, how nice, Ron. Of course you take N.E.W.T. classes. You'd be quite stupid as a sixth year if you didn't," Hermione suddenly snapped quite pissed.

Ron, however, looked dejected. "You didn't have to mention that," he briefly murmured.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked quite angry.

Tomoyo at the side suddenly smiled her secretive smile.

"Why don't you tell us all about Hogwarts?" Tomoyo suggested, interrupting the two before anything serious happened.

And with that they all jumped in to explain the beauties and wonders of their school.

"Oh, Hogwarts is just wonderful--"

"There are four houses that first-years get sorted into--"

"Yeah, but you don't want to get into nasty Slytherin house--"

"Oh, yeah, and there's quidditch--"

The ride to Hogwarts passed by as the wonders of Hogwarts passed through Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Finally, when the day almost reached night, the train began to slow down, and students began to get ready to step out of the train.

"Come on, Sakura, Tomoyo, we're almost there. You might want to put on your robes," Hermione told the two after a long chat about Hogwarts was over. "Since you're sixteen, I'm guessing you can take the ride with us."

Sakura and Tomoyo stepped off the train behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione and followed them to the carriages before they all took off.

------------------------------------------------------

"ZILOPHILE, STACY!" Ms. McGonagall announced the last first-year to the sorting hat, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura to be amazed at the real live picture of the famous Hogwarts.

"And now," Professor Dumbledore said. "We have a special announcement."

The students hushed from the cheers of the first-years coming to their tables.

"As--" And here Professor Dumbledore paused with a gaze towards the Gryffindor table "--a few of you have found out, this year is not only special because of the incoming first-years, but it is special because two new foreign students from Asia will be attending Hogwarts this year as well."

"Oh, here they come," Hermione said excitingly from the Gryffindor table just as whispers erupted amongst the four tables.

"I present to you Kinomoto, Sakura and Daidouji, Tomoyo to be sorted this year!"

Clapping welcomed Sakura and Tomoyo.

Professor McGonagall looked over at them before looking back at her list of incoming students.

"DAIDOUJI, TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo looked around as silenced echoed around the four tables before walking up to the stool to be sorted. And as the brim of the hat lowered and covered Tomoyo's vision, a voice whispered into her ear.

_Ah, a mortal. A first indeed. Now, how you got to Hogwarts is beyond me. But, it seems as if you have a bit of magic imbued within you. Not a wizard, but I'll sort you anyway. Now lets see… a cunning, sharp sense of knowledge… but what' s this… a loyalty to friends, a bravery to testify to your own vision… ah, I'll put you in to GRYFFINDOR!!_

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped as Tomoyo Daidouji walked the Gryffindor table, stunned.

And now…

"KINOMOTO, SAKURA!" Professor McGonagall announced.

Sakura sweat-dropped as her name was announced. A hat to tell you which house you're in? Well, Harry was right about that.

Walking over to the stool, Sakura put on the Sorting hat just as it whispered to her ear.

_Ah, Kinomoto, Sakura… I see you have great power within you to both cherish and love, and a great deal of experience with Eastern Magic… But I also see… bravery and a will to protect and love those you care for… 'Hey, squirt.'… Fujitaka smiling at Sakura to see a day off… A boy in shadows… I see you belong into GRYFFINDOR!!_

"GRIFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table clapped wildly as two new students entered its domain.

Sakura walked happily towards the Gryffindor table, glad that Tomoyo and Sakura were together in the same house.

"And now," Professor Dumbledore announced. "May the feast begin!"

Everyone happily dug into their foods as the Gryffindor table happily welcomed their first years and the two new students. It was a wonderful and joyful feast for the Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they happily made Tomoyo and Sakura their new friends.

But Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't the only ones who were happy at Tomoyo and Sakura's arrival. Over at the end of the Gryffindor table where many of the Gryffindors avoided sat a shadow who had looked up at the announcement of their names. Li Syaoran was happy was well.

-----------------------------------------------------

Man, I think there's something wrong with me. That ending sounded so cheesy, even to me as I was writing it. But, I feel too lazy to change it. Actually, though, I think this chapter in general felt kind of off, well, maybe not all of it.

Anyway, here's chapter five. Oh, and before I forget, I just want to mention that constructive criticism is most welcome, though compliments are too. - Well, go ahead and review, and don't be afraid to criticize my work. -


	6. Chapter 6

**At Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP. HP and CCS belongs strictly to JK Rowling and CLAMP. Not me.

-----------------------------------------

**The Daily Prophet News. **

(I'm either getting no inspiration for my story, or this medication is seriously getting on my nerves; should I pick the former?)

Sparks flew in the great hall of Hogwarts in celebration of the new first-years and the two new foreign students. They exploded in the sky, night-mirage ceiling and sparkled down onto four Hogwarts tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff where the students, both new and old, sat in the candle-lit tables enjoying their feast.

"Hey, Harry, mind passing the salt?" Ron asked.

Harry choked down his bite of fried chicken before nodding a sure and passing his best friend the salt.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron replied and downed the salt onto his own roast chicken, earning a narrowed and slightly disgusted look from Hermione.

Over to the side, Dean and a group of other Gryffindors chatted about Quidditch and the going-ons of other activities at Hogwarts while the rest of Gryffindor's table enjoyed the feast even as the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick drifted his head above the table in the memories of the taste of food.

And as everyone finished their food and everyone was much done, Professor Dumbledore announced the time to go to the dorms, or as Professor Dumbledore put it, to "tottely up to beds," and everyone shuffled up to their dorms with their prefects in tow.

"So, Sakura," Hermione said, attempting to start a conversation with the new sixth years. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

Sakura looked at Hermione for a brief moment before replying with a smile. "I think it's splendid."

Hermione brightened at her comment. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You know, though, there's plenty more to see here at Hogwarts. The rest of the castle is a marvel in itself, but the classes are a wonder as well. Oh, I can't wait for you take N.E.W.T. transfiguration and charms, I'm sure you'll have a blast. Of course, it is up to you as to whether you'll take those classes. I for one, am also taking Ancient Runes and Astronomy. They're also wonderful classes if you're interested."

Behind, Ron and Harry followed the girls to the dorms.

"How come _she_ gets to talk about N.E.W.T. classes with her?" Ron whispered to Harry, a tone of unfairness clearly marked in his voice. Harry could only shrug as they both stepped into the moving stairway leading to the Gryffindor tower, right after a gasp of wonder escaped from Sakura up ahead.

As everyone headed into the Gryffindor tower through the fat lady portrait, boys and girls and old and young alike headed of to their dorms. And Hermione showed Sakura and Tomoyo to their dorms up the stairway to the girls' beds and Harry and Ron headed off to their side of the common room.

And all was quiet as the Gryffindor students, and all students in general, laid their heads onto their pillows as the stars outside their windows sparkled in the night that promised mystery of both good and evil.

----------------------------------------------------------

Morning promised to be a morning of surprise. As the birds chirped outside and everyone was dressed and ready for the morning breakfast, a scream erupted from the girls' dormitory.

Sakura, who had since this morning been sleeping soundlessly in the comfort of her bed, sat up in shock as the cold pierced her skin. And after a split moment did she realize that she was drenched in ice cold water. Kero, who floated above her, sat in he air in pride as his Mistress finally woke up at his pleading.

"Kero!" Sakura shouted when she finally got her bearings straightened out. "What was that for!!"

"That was to make sure you wake up properly, of course," Kero replied proudly. "This time, you only woke up after my first request."

"Request!" Sakura cried in disbelief. "You call splashing me with cold water a request!"

"Worked better than my louder ones," Kero chuckled. "Don't you agree, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo simply smiled with the red flashing dot recording all the ruckus as Sakura finally got up, still screaming hysterically.

Eventually though, Sakura did get dressed, grudgingly though sensibly, and Tomoyo and Sakura went down to the common room with Kero chuckling from behind.

The common room was empty when the two reached there and the two when out of Gryffindor tower to locate the great hall for breakfast. When they finally reached there with surprisingly little difficulty at all, they walked in the glamorous place and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Sakura smiled at everyone at the table as they greeted her and Tomoyo.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo," Tomoyo echoed.

The others looked at each other at the odd phrase, shrugged, and continued to eat.

Over across the Gryffindor table, Hermione waved rather energetically to Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other before running to join the table beside her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here. You're finally awake. I was looking all over for you. Look, here, I've outlined all the N.E.W.T. classes you can take and a number of other useful classes that I'm taking as well. If you want we can go over them right now," and Hermione slipped open the long list of N.E.W.T. classes with their details and summary for Sakura and Hermione and flattened it out on the breakfast table.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down on the table, said their "hi"s to everyone who greeted them and took a look at the list Hermione had graciously prepared for them. And as a matter of fact, they both took a great interest in it. Sakura picked up the list and together she and Tomoyo looked it over, making various comments and occasionally pointing at the list of classes at their preferences.

"Look at them, so engrossed in their own little world," Ron said, staring over at the girls rather dejectedly and in a rather gloomy state.

Harry looked up from his scrambled eggs, stared over at the girls himself, and looked back at Ron. He shrugged.

Ron, however, continued to looked quite dejected at Hermione's selfishness.

Later in the day, Professor McGonagall came to talk to the girls about their choices of classes, adding to the sunny atmosphere that so contrasted with Ron's dark and stormy cloud as smiles and congratulatory advice were exchanged. And it was as such that Ron, Harry, Hermione, Sakura, and Tomoyo's day began.

It was Saturday, a day without classes, and Harry was out on his broom flying about with the rest of the teammates and Ron, looping about and twisting and turning for fun while keeping an eye out for the snitch.

Hermione, Sakura, and Tomoyo on the other hand were looking into their classes and certain clubs to do for the year. All in all the day was quite normal. The sun was out and the day was shining. Lunch came by and everyone had their fill. And then the day continued with more laughter, brooms, and indoor girl time. And it was like such that the time went by. And before long, the sky dimmed, the stars came out, and dinner came.

The ceiling of the Great Hall sparkled with scintillating stars of the night as students shuffled in and took their place among the tables that matched their scarves and badges. And once they did, Professor Dumbledore made his bright and brilliant speech and everyone enjoyed their dinners and bustled with chatter amongst their tables.

At the Gryffindor table, the bustling and chatter was much the same at the other three tables if not just a little more spirited given their Gryffindor reputation. Plates were exchanged in abundance in their jolly moods and the talk of the day included classes and fanatical quidditch amongst first and second years and occasionally more experienced quidditch exchanges amongst the sixth and seventh years.

"You know, Harry," Ron said as he passed his old friend the chicken made vigorously by the house elves at the Hogwarts kitchen. "I'll bet Rindge Ruffs chaser skills are rocking better than Luther Dinks if it hadn't been for the mud and rain that slowed his broom down. The way he passed the quaffle was just daring." [Author comment: yes, can't you tell I made those names up with my own experienced quidditch days?

Harry smiled uncertainly at Ron as he accepted the roasted chicken with salad dressing. Having spent the majority of his quidditch matches in the sky worrying about snatching the snitch, he had little experience about the quaffle business the chasers dealt with down below.

"Oh, I don't know, Ron," Dean commented. "Luther Dinks didn't get into the French team for nothing. And I must say, his broom skille are much more tremendous then Rindge's."

Ron stared at Dean in a rather disgusted way before chopping away at his own roasted chicken. Harry caught Hermione's eyes just as she rolled them and got back to the wonders of her book, the subject of which Harry didn't quite catch.

Neville Longbottom, however, turned to Harry. "Harry, how did your potions come out in potions class?"

Harry smiled at Neville in a rather ironically way. "It was alright, not that my grade turned out any better," Harry replied and chose not to go further into how Snape managed to steal his points away from him once again.

Neville looked down before muttering a "right" before thinking about his own potions disaster.

Suddenly, owls fluttered to the table in waves delight as Gryffindors all over the dinner table stopped their forks and knives to see the packages of delight above land on their tables with more to come.

Harry looked up just as several packages landed in front of him. Over by Hermione, several book-like packages landed in front of her just as Sakura and Tomoyo crowded around her in wonder at the owl delivery if not at the same delight that Hermione simply vibrated in.

Harry smiled as he opened his packages at Sakura and Tomoyo's wonder. It seemed like only moments ago when he opened his first owl package from a mysterious sender that contained his first broom, one of his many first wonders at Hogwarts.

Turning his attention back to his packages, Harry opened up a package from Ron's mother containing cookies that she had probably personally made. Across from the table, Ron slumped in his chair at a similar package. Harry opened another package containing pens and quills he had ordered from a store in Diagon Alley.

Just as Harry opened the Daily Prophet News Hedwig offered with his feet, Hermione opened her package from across the table and hugged the various new books with glee as Sakura and Tomoyo examined her owl with faces of curiosity.

Harry smiled once more before turning back to the Daily Prophet News. On the grey print was the usual grey moving picture of Cornelius Fudge waving, in Harry's opinion, quite pathetically given his almighty roll in the protection of wizards everywhere from Voldemort. Harry began to read the Daily Prophet just as he normally did for any signs of the dead:

**The Daily Prophet News**

Bringing to you the protection from your minister, Cornelius Fudge, the mightiest, the news of the Ministry of Magic.

As many of you know, the Might Cornelius Fudge is bringing you protection to the many wizarding families in the country. Today, you may sleep soundly in bed knowing the creatures of the night will not disturb you, knowing that Mighty Cornelius Fudge is here to protect you. Your children are safe as long as the prowess of the Mighty Cornelius Fudge is here to protect you. You may, because of the prowess of Mighty Cornelius Fudge, tuck your children to bed after reading to them a calming story knowing they will be safe in the morning when you go on your safe trip to work, thanks to the prowess of the Mighty Cor--

[Harry chose to skip to parts where the supposed "Mighty Cornelius Fudge" appeared at least a hundred times in the next page and got to the more important matters.

---last night, a slightest breach of your almighty Mighty Corn--- and a few murder of a few hundred victims were sorrowfully taken. Unlike before, the victims were much more lucky, thanks to the protection of Might--the victims were killed not by wand work, but by muggle manner it seems. Traces of magic is not detected by the great and mighty Ministry of Magic. On September the thirteen, (a quick check from Harry told him it was September 21) in the fields of various places posting wizards of great standing, blood was splattered everywhere by means of a knife. But the almighty Might Corn-- would like to say that "there is nothing to worry about. The victims were NOT, I repeat NOT, victims of magic of any sort it seems or anything, _or anyone_, supposedly in relation to magic. There is n-nothing to w-worry (_gulp_) about. T-There is n-nothing, absolutely n-nothing-- (Harry chose to stop and leave the rest of the stuttering and attempts to Mightiness for someone more interested in it.)

Harry finally looked up from his reading to Hermione squinting at a copy of her own Daily Prophet News. Their eyes met, and a single feeling passed through them: dread. Was one of the victims someone they knew? Harry turned to look at Ron who was still looking at Mrs. Weasley's fresh baked cookies and trying to hide them from sight. Was a member of Ron's family, supposedly Mr. Weasley who worked for the Ministry, one of the victims? Harry turned back to skim over the Daily Prophet hoping, and dreading, to find traces of anything that might give away the names of the victims.

"No!" Neville Longbottom whispered over his own copy of the Daily Prophet and looked up at anyone else who might have heard of the news. Suddenly, Harry Potter felt a sense of awkwardness around and suddenly realized that he could probably hear a pin drop in the sudden silence where chatters of a happiness once was.

Harry looked around. More than a few people had a slip of parchment in their hands with their eyes pinned to it. Harry wasn't the only one who kept up on the ridicules of the Daily Prophet for news on the happening with Voldemort. Many people with loved ones did.

The silence was deafening. All tables were silenced to dread and horror at the news, asides from the Slytherin table, where snickers and whispers of 'mud-blood, you're next' came about. The news were catastrophic. _A few hundred _victims' lives were taken in only one day where before only a dozen or so were killed at the hands of the forbidden curse.

Sakura and Tomoyo had on faces of confusion at the sudden change in atmosphere while many of the Gryffindors laid their heads on their hand in dejection.

But somewhere in the Gryffindor table, among the table of dejection and heroic sadness, darkness loomed. Li Syaoran cloaked by his own darkened hair sat unmovingly at his designated table, his task done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, another chapter done. Sorry about the wait though. -; School started, and I'm busy trying to pass all of my classes. But, please do review anyway. I'd love to know what you guys think whether its something good or critical. Once again, I felt like this chapter wasn't as much up to my standards as I hoped. And the image of Syaoran… well… I won't give too much away, will I? sigh I hope I know what I'm doing though. Anyway, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**At Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or CCS. HP and CCS belongs strictly to JK Rowling and CLAMP, respectively. Not me.

And before I begin the next chapter, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You really all made my day, no really. -.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Syaoran and More Magic. **

All around the great, mighty Hogwarts dining tables, students could be seen bowing down their heads in sadness and distress at the news that some had sneaked through their owls. Ron, having finally dropped his fork upon espying a neighbor's copy of the Daily Prophet lying beside his plate, redirected his eyes, turned, and snatched another copy from the hands of a neighbor still reading his.

Ron finally looked up in terror. Harry, a few seats away, felt sorry for him. But the feeling of terror and fear for loved ones were mutual all around the hall. Even teachers seated above the four houses were beginning to notice. Dumbledore, having finally gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet before him, put down his goblet and gravely stroked his beard.

The evening, that had started so normally and blissfully, ended with students going up to bed in dread.

----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it!" Hermione cried out the next day. "Of all the things that Voldemort could have done! He had to drop down that low and use muggle means to attack his victims. Before he was just using terror to attack from the shadows; now he's turned to massacring!! A hundred victims! Can you believe it!"

"Calm down, Hermione. Yelling isn't going to do you, or anyone for that matter, any good," Harry hurriedly tried to appease his friend.

A couple of Slytherins passed by in snickers, whispering among themselves. Occasionally, a couple of words slipped and whispers with the words "Potter" and "lover" conveniently attached passed by.

Ron stared at them and twitched in anger as they left.

"I'll bet they're happy about it all," Ron grumbled in distaste.

"Oh, Ron, don't be ridiculous," Hermione replied, having heard his death-sentence whisper. "As much as they are Slytherins, they are still Hogwarts students."

"Yeah, except with love for the _Dark Lord_," Ron answered in mock.

Harry snickered despite himself, and Hermione turned to him in disbelief. Harry lowered his head, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione turned back to Ron when Harry failed to give her a satisfactory response.

"Ron, honestly, you can't possibly think of something that absurd."

Ron lowered his head but still murmured something incomprehensible to the ground.

Hermione sighed at both the boys' reluctance to meet her gaze. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she'd never get their attention through philanthropic means. It just didn't appeal to them as they did to her, just as _spew_ didn't appeal to them as much as it made her ecstatic. But to be fair, Harry would take the time to consider her opinions, but he'd run away at the options in the end anyway, not to mention that making him chose between her and Ron was just useless.

She inwardly sighed in defeat and tucked her hair behind her ears, and just has the hair uncovered her eyes, a figure down the hallway caught her attention, and suddenly the simple motion turned a little fumbled as a girly sensation overcame her. And before anyone of the boys knew it, the Hermione Harry and Ron knew all so well changed into a bubbly of excitement as the two hands that first fumbled with her hair came clasped beside her in a deep sigh much different from the sigh she gave her two male friends. The figure she had espied was none other than the chocolate brown-haired, amber-eyed Li, Syaoran, the scolding Gryffindor who held the rest of the Gryffindors at attention for reasons that were both obvious and shadowed.

Li Syaoran, despite the scold that constantly afflicted his face, was at once a mystery and a picture of perfection. He was perfectly Outstanding in all his classes, quiet when needed to be, handsome to the bone, and muscularly fit all at once, much to the discomfort of many of the girls living in the Gryffindor tower and actually to the entire female population at Hogwarts. But, there was a darker side to him as well, whispers of an event happening the moment he stepped into Hogwarts school at the age of twelve to be sorted, a story that by far had perhaps gotten out of control before it subsided away into the shadows. It was said then that Li Syaoran was really a Slytherin that the Sorting Hat had miscalculated and fitted into Gryffindor and that he was dark enough even to manipulate the sorting hat. The rumors weren't without good, calculated reasons of course for Li Syaoran, as much handsome as he appeared to be, was also a dark kind of person. While Gryffindors valued bravery and courage, traits naturally associated with the Gryffindor heroism, Li Syaoran was quiet and ambitious, dark and cold-mannered, traits that were immediately associated with the Slytherin House. And it was so that the Slytherins naturally thought of him as their favorite Gryffindor.

But all this mattered little to Hermione, who had simply fallen in love with about the only Gryffindor that could compete with her in the books. Okay, it wasn't just his brains. But, the point was that despite the image that rumors had built up about him, Herimione just couldn't help but feel dazzled by everything about him, including his looks and mind.

Ron scolded just as Hermione made her unusual sigh.

"Great, it's_him_, again, the almighty _Gryffindor,_" Ron grumbled, still in his sarcastic mood.

Harry turned to him in amusement.

"What!?" Ron ejected. "Everyone, excepted love-struck Hermione, knows that Syaoran's a _Slytherin." _Ron spat.

Harry raised his eye-brows and chose not to mention that everyone had chosen to subside a little about Syaoran's Slytherin demeanor after a while thanks to a certain incident that had happened in their third year and that Hermione wasn't the only girl who happened to have an affection towards the guy but decided it probably best not to mention it, after all, the look Ron had was not one Harry planned to deal with any time soon in his sixth, or seventh, year.

Gulping just the slightest, Harry decided to turn to Hermione in hopes for a much friendlier face that would have a better chance of not blowing up at any sign or mention of anything astray, only to face his female friend's back just as she gave another heavenly sigh. Looking from Ron to Hermione and strangely noticing his surroundings, Harry realized that fate had decided to place him standing once again at a distance from two aloof people who were suppose to be his friends, looking to all the world like a idiot. Having nothing better to do, and feeling all the more awkward, Harry decided uncertainly to edge away and hopefully disappear to the next potions class and hope that his two friends won't question him later and pull him into another awkward situation.

Ducking his head, Harry moved through the crowd already shuffling to their class, and miraculously bumped into two figures that seemed to emit a much less stuffier and friendlier aura.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to find both Sakura and Tomoyo smiling at him in greeting, forgetting the bump as a casual gesture. Harry smiled at the two Japanese girls, inwardly sighing and relishing at the air and light around him.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise," Sakura smiled at him. "We were just going to go to our potions class and couldn't quite figure out where to go." Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Harry smiled. He was happy to show them the way.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry dumped his books down once he reached and guided the two Japanese girls to the Potions Dungeon and snuck a glance at the door, praying that Hermione wouldn't pressure him with any questioning look. But as it was, his one friend that took Potions with him only floated in still with a dazzled look, while Harry was sure the other one, wherever he was, was scolding down to the pits of hell. Straightening up, Harry deemed it safe to catch up on class, namely, Harry dreaded, catching up on Professor Snape taking a careful, calculated, and scolding glance his way, and Harry was immediately reminded of his luck in having gotten into the N.E.W.T. Potions with a minor Outstanding on his OWL, something, Harry suspected, had something to do with an ecstatic Potter-fan among the OWL graders.

Finishing his glare, Professor Snape turned to the rest of the class, most of whom had most likely actually gotten a real Outstanding on their OWLs to get into the class, and began his speech.

"As most of you know, the class you are currently in is the N.E.W.T. Potions class. Most of you have already had N.E.W.T. Potions class last year and that is how you are here today, and therefore I do not expect the least from you---"

As Snape drabbled on, Harry took a chance towards Tomoyo and Sakura. And while one of them, Tomoyo, paid high attention towards Professor Snape's speech with two hands clasped patiently in front of her, Sakura looked on blinkingly with confusion and fear written on her face. Harry didn't blame her, while drabbling on in his speech, Snape had unconsciously, or consciously, given that Harry himself was in the class, added in bits and pieces of potions jargon that someone outside of perfectly Outstanding, such as Harry himself, wouldn't have understood, let along the two Japanese girls that wouldn't have had any experience with potions at all. But as the class progressed onwards, Harry quickly learned that Tomoyo, if not Sakura, was close to an outstanding student and caught on rather quickly for someone who hadn't had any experience at all with N.E.W.T. potions.

--------------------------------------------------------

Billow weed. Dragon cult flower. Stir at pressing point to obtain crystalylis point and melt to final stage of liquidation. Unicorn tusk. Stilled orange peel. Distilled mermaid scales. Flame to crispness and tenderness.

Sakura stared at the board as a whirlwind of English and hocus-pocus joggled her brain. As the professor continued to lecture, Sakura was slowly beginning to get the feeling of familiar uncertainty as it slowly settled in that "potions" was going to be her math away from home. Sakura took a peek at her best friend and cousin to find her calmly taking notes with ease. Sakura's faced dropped in teary-eyed hopelessness and banged her head on the table before dipping her quill in her ink bottle once more to continue the pained ride through Professor Snape's class.

Over at the back of the class where many of the Gryffindors strayed away from and where the two Japanese girls had paid little attention to when walking in, a face smiled warmly at the familiar frustration he knew all too well. Nights spent under the moon aiding a terrified cherry blossom in a certain subject came rushing back warmly. Nights of wonder… nights long gone since his return to Hong Kong.

Shaking off his moments in Hong Kong, Syaoran turned back to the front of the class and staring at Sakura and her cute frustration and feeling his heart melt. Amazingly, he still managed to feel anything after so many years. But then again, this was Sakura, his beautiful, precious cherry blossom. It'd be a crime not to feel anything.

"---the properties of the trybyrus weed include properties found in any other of the categories of the lilomatious weeds. The weed includes extremely low point of crystalylis point but a low melting point---"

Sighing, Syaoran turned back to Professor Snape's speech when it was known that his attention was drifting off.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo left the dungeon with their heads together.

"I don't know, Tomoyo, that wasn't exactly what I call a breeze."

"Really? I thought it was quite interesting, although if I'm not mistaken, I'd have to look back on what I missed for the past couple of years. It's interesting, though, that this stuff looks like things that a normal person without magic could do if he or she just had the right ingredients."

"Oh, Tomoyo," Sakura replied proudly. "I'll bet you're going to become a better wizard than me at this rate. And to imagine I'm the one that's suppose to have magic."

"Never fear, my Sakura, your determination will set you free," Tomoyo replied in ecstaticism that she ususally showed towards Sakura.

Suddenly, from Sakura's bag, a stuffed animal squeezed its way out and crossed its hands in thought.

"Kero!" Sakura cried in acknowledgment.

Kero continued, taking the initiation as permission to speak and began to talk. "Well," he stated. "Technically speaking, it would be useless for Sakura to learn wizardry…"

Sakura blinked before his statement settled in.

"What!?" Sakura cried. "Then why am I here!" And then another thought came to mind before Sakura huffed in disbelief and asked. "And why didn't you tell me this before I decided to come here?"

Tomoyo, having noticed odd gazes thrown their way at speaking to a stuffed animal, tucked at Sakura's sleeve, and once Sakura noticed the two of them ran off to a corner to avoid thoughts of their weirdness from forming too far.

Once safe from the gazes of he rest of the students, Sakura took Kero out and repeated her question.

"What do you mean learning wizardry would be useless for me!"Sakura whined, letting loose all her frustration from potions class.

Kero straightened itself out and crossed its arms once again in his usual manner.

"Well!" Sakura insisted.

"Lets just say," Kero began, "That as a sorceress from the eastern lands, the training undergone as a western wizard isn't the training that a sorceress such as Sakura with eastern magic would need to fully lay her powers in her grasp. You see, a wizard's magic depends all on the wand-work that he/she does while a sorcerer/sorceress, with considerable more magic within his/her grasp needs techniques such as meditation, full training, and realization to get his/her powers under control. In fact, western wizardry is all about extending a wizard's magic and gaining knowledge through book spells and enchantments, while sorcery is all about realizing a person's power, getting it under control, and strengthening it."

"What does that do with why I can't use wizardry?!" Sakura demanded.

Kero cleared its throat. "Technically, you can use wizardry. It just wouldn't help in your current training with the Clow Cards. Not directly, at least--" Kero lifted its paws out when Sakura was about tp whine on again. "Don't forget, Sakura, Clow Reed himself mixed Eastern and Western magic together to obtain the cards. So, it would be a nice history lesson for you if not anything else. But, to continue, Clow Reed, who was of western and eastern descent, has a situation wholly different from Sakura's. He naturally inherited both western and eastern magic, his parents giving him an edge in both heritages."

"And me?" Sakura asked.

"You, Sakura, are of Eastern descent, but luckily, not only does Clow's magic that you inherited allow you use western magic, but as sorceress of Eastern descent, you are also capable of learning western magic, though with more difficulty."

Tomoyo looked on worriedly. "It won't be harder for her to learn, would it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not unless she studies like all other wizards and witches. However, in order for the wizardry she learned to have any use towards her magic as a whole, as Clow Reed did, she must learn to use it at a different level."

"Huh!" Sakura cried. "How much would this take?!"

Kero sighed. "Clow Reed didn't become the best magician all the lands have ever known in a day. You, Sakura, have much to learn."

"Aw!! No fair!!" Sakura cried.

Kero merely kept his pose with his arms crossed, and turned to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blinked and nearly stiffened at his gaze. It was a gaze that Tomoyo could have sworn revealed the golden eyes of his true form.

Kero turned away from Tomoyo and closed his eyes in thought. _But to give a mortal power to use magic a something wholly new. Clow Reed, what are you up to? What more is after the cards?_

Kero then sighed. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and suddenly a thought came to both of them at the same time.

"TRANSFIGURATIONS!!"

Kero sighed as Sakura grabbed him and ran with Tomoyo to the next class. Today was looking up to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo returned to their dorms early once all their classes were done. It was close to afternoon, but the light that shone in made it seem like morning. Harry and Ron had some sport to catch up on and Hermione still had classes. Taking the chance to relax, Sakura plumped down on the Common Room sofa. Tomoyo joined her but with books flipped open still finding all the material beyond interesting.

The door of the painted lady opened to reveal a figure that both of them paid little attention to.

"Aw, I hate Potions! It's worst than math!" Sakura screamed.

Tomoyo giggled at her and stated the obvious. "Maybe potions is just harder 'cause you don't have Syaoran to cuddle up with you while you're at it."

Sakura blushed at the truthful comment. And suddenly, her gaze saddened, all cheerfulness removed as the thought of her hopeful wish returned. "Yeah…" Sakura replied, and Tomoyo suddenly regretted her comment and put down her books to comfort her.

From behind them a voice spoke up. "Really? 'Cause I could help you with potions, too,"

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around in surprise to find none other than Syaoran standing there in Gryffindor uniform smiling warmly at Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------

Well, there goes another chapter. I have to admit, that despite all the chapters that I'm beating out, I still seem to not be putting that last spark in all my words. And not to mention, I haven't been amalgamating my plotline too well. Hopefully next chapter I would have gotten the entire plotline thought out so that I can concentrate on writing, though I simply doubt it.

Well, this chapter was simply typed out without much thought, well, not without _any_ thought, but still. I think I wrote in a slightly different style as before but then again I'm not exactly that great of a reader to figure out whether it's a different style or not. Anyway, once again, review and tell me what you think. And do tell me if it's not up to your standards. -.

Oh, and of course, thank you all to those who have already reviewed. -


	8. Chapter 8

**At Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or CCS. HP and CCS belongs strictly to JK Rowling and CLAMP, respectively. Not me.

--

_From behind them a voice spoke up. "Really? 'Cause I could help you with potions, too,"_

_Sakura and Tomoyo turned around in surprise to find none other than Syaoran standing there in Gryffindor uniform smiling warmly at Sakura._

_--_

**Chapter 8: Syaoran and Rumors Around Hogwarts**

Sakura stared before her in disbelief and shock at the Gryffindor-cloaked boy in roguish chestnut hair as her heart came to her throat. How long has it been since she had last seen him? How long had she spent not having him at her side? Suddenly, her emerald eyes shimmered as tears welded up in her eyes. This was just too much.

Syaoran's eyes warmed at the sight of his cherry blossom's tears, and Sakura finally choked and ran into his arms, tears glittering as they fell from her eyes. Clutching a bundle of his sleeves, she cried her heart out in his robes.

"Oh, Sakura," Syaoran whispered and wrapped his arms warmly around her as Sakura choked and cried in his arms, relishing in the moment that the heavens had granted her.

"Oh…" Tomoyo whispered as the moonlight shone on the couple, gasping as her hand came to her lips as her own tears formed, crystallizing down her cheeks.

Outside, as the Yue lady smiled down at the finally fortunate couple, a shooting star glided across the sky, one that crossed the milky way and found its way to shine in both the muggle and magical world.

--

It was night fall, and all of Syaoran's classes were finally over, at a surprisingly late time of the night. Many of the Gryffindor students had gone to bed when Syaoran had re-entered the common room through the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. Sakura, having waited in the common room and bided Harry, Ron, and Hermione goodnight with a simple 'I'm waiting up for someone', receiving a confused but nonetheless shouldered shrug, stood up and ran into his arms. Syaoran smiled now that he had proper time to catch up with his Cherry Blossom after finally greeting her after so long.

With his Sakura wrapped up in his arms, Syaoran lightly breathed down Sakura's neck, causing her to shiver in showers of giggles and wrap her arms around him tighter and Syaoran himself to chuckle. Syaoran smiled suddenly and brought his arms around Sakura, swooping her up in a bridal style position and twirling her around endlessly with Sakura laughing her head off.

When Syaoran finally put Sakura down, he turned to look directly at Tomoyo just as the scene zoomed in on his face. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I see you haven't changed much, Daidouji," Syaoran greeted but smiled nonetheless happily.

Tomoyo grinned, having gotten the entire exchange between the two on tape, thinking to call it _Midnight Reunion. _

"HO-HO-HO" Tomoyo covered her mouth and laughed quite loudly, for once cheerful now that her dear friend had gotten her happiness back. (You know, the way she does in the Japanese anime, if I remember so correctly.)

Syaoran merely rolled his eyes again as Sakura giggled in his arms.

"So, how have you two been doing?" Syaoran asked once Tomoyo finished her laugh, giving Sakura a warm, light squeeze with his arm, inciting Tomoyo to run around the two quite happily and quickly, laughing excitedly with her hysterical laugh once more. Syaoran shook his head at Tomoyo's nonstop display of euphoric emotion but nonetheless felt an uncanny sense of joy that he hadn't felt in a while. It was the same sort of feeling he had felt a long time ago back in Tomoeda, Japan when Sakura had first began to change him, and now he was being changed once again.

"Perfect," Sakura replied happily to his question, wrapping her arms around his one arm like a school girl, a giddy feeling taking over.

Tomoyo, who had since placed herself in recording position, lowered her camera down a bit at Sakura's answer, her facial expression changing from hyper to a less ecstatic one. Things had been less than perfect for the both of them since Syaoran and Eriol had left Tomoeda District, and Sakura's answer had been simply for the moment, not a wholehearted truth. Nonetheless, Sakura looked happy as she clung on to a nonchalant but happy Syaoran, and Tomoyo smiled once more and readjusted her camera to continue recording.

The rest of the night was a blissful moment for Sakura and Syaoran as they chased each other around the common room happily, rounding back around the corners of the tables and couches to catch the other defenseless. And in the midst of the tagging game was Tomoyo training her camera on their happy faces.

--

The birds chirped through the window of Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm room as the sunlight shone through to greet them. Kero and Tomoyo, having woken up already, leaned and floated beside Sakura's bed, eyes staring at her with a hyper smile and beady eyes.

Tomoyo and Kero suddenly both looked up from Sakura's sleeping form, still bundled up and exhausted from yesterday's wonderful fun game of tag with Syaoran, and smiled in an eerie manner simultaneously .

"So..." Kero whispered, face dripping with evil that mirrored Tomoyo's. "How should we do it this time?"

Tomoyo, in her usually sweet voice replied, face twitching with evil. "No matter how it's done, my camera will catch her reaction as she wakes up from her terribly kawaii sleep."

"Hehe, hehe," Kero agreed softly and smiled widely, the corners of his mouth twitching like Tomoyo's face.

Outside in the morning of the dark forest, shocked birds flew like a dark wind out of the trees as a scream erupted from the Gryffindor tower. In the Gryffindor common room, Gryffindors looked up in curiousity. Back inside Tomoyo and Sakura's dorm room, Sakura shoot out of her bed and out of whatever dream she may have had, drenched completely in water. A camera immediately came to Tomoyo's hand, red light already flashing on, recording the kawaii scene of Sakura's daily awakening.

--

Down in the common room, a shocked Sakura finally appeared from the steps of the girls' dorms with a skidding and jolly Tomoyo bouncing around her getting different angling with her camera to meet a room full of Gryffindor students staring at her quite oddly before slowly one by one going back to their own businesses. Hermione, Ron, and Harry, having been tucked in a corner talking in hushed voices, suddenly looked up to see what all the commotion was. Glancing back at each other, Harry, Ron, and Hermione put on smiles, got up, and went over to stand beside Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, you're finally awake! I'm so glad!" Hermione exclaimed happily, grabbing Sakura's hand. "Come on, lets get to breakfast and then on to Herbology. This is going to be so exciting! I'm sure you've never seen some of the plants here. I'm pretty sure some of them grow only in the west. Oh, I wonder what wonderful plants grow in the east. I'll bet your school's Herbology class is just wonderfully exotic. I should read more on the eastern plants if I could just find a book in the library about it…"

Beside Sakura, Tomoyo trained her camera on Sakura's face as it turned into a smile at Hermione's long, excited, kind rant, not commenting on Hermione's mention of her school back home.

Harry glanced over at Ron with a calm, smiling look only to find Ron looking at Sakura with his mouth shamelessly agape. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron and then glanced at an animated Hermione, then back only to eventually find that he was being left behind as Hermione dragged Sakura out to the Great Hall and Ron followed them zombie-like. Once again, he, Harry, was left behind as his friends walked away, leaving him to look like an idiot, again.

--

Herbology was, as usual, a chitter-chatter atmosphere with the smartest Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws mixed together into one sun-shimmering glass-house, all chattering excitingly about the fantastic properties of the plants in the Herbology book and those on counters before them. And in the humid air and amidst plants and students, and beside a Hermione talking excitedly with a Ravenclaw about a retasculus plant, Kinomoto Sakura held the thick Herbology book and stared at the front cover, reading the title slowly and carely.

"Hel-boe-loe-gy," Sakura pronounced and sat staring at the word for a couple of minutes while the Hermione beside her ramble on with her friend.

"--oh, yes, of course, the healing properties far outweigh the stinging properties if you think about it; in fact, you can't underestimate the healing properties; they're quite potent, don't you think so, Sakura?" Hermione asked and turned to give her attention to Sakura.

Sakura could only stare at her blankly.

"Oh, Alivia, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She's from Japan, so she's new to some of the plants here in the west, but, of course, compared to us, I'm sure she's quite an expert at some of the eastern plants. I wouldn't mind learning about some of the plants over there--"

Sakura continued to stare at Hermione as she continued to chat with Alivia, and turned back to the cover of the Herbology book.

"Hel-boe-loe-gy?" Sakura asked.

Beside Sakura, Tomoyo giggled, her own Herbology book opened to the page on the trilius plant beside her and her gloves on, ready to examine the plants the professor had for them.

--

Harry, after having finally finished his Herbology period, was walking out of the green house and into the halls and simultaneously slipping his Herbology book back into his sack when he was suddenly jerked behind a griffin statue. And before he could yell in surprise, his mouth was covered while he was dragged further behind.

"Sshh." Ron's face appeared in Harry's line of sight before the owner of the face leaned out to take a peek at the crowded halls.

Harry raised his eyebrow as Ron leaned back into the safety of the shadows of the statue and grabbed Harry's shoulders to look him in the eyes. As Ron stared at him, Harry took the time to note that Ron was covered in sweat, and there was evidence of a nervous breakout from the way Ron's eyes seem to twitch from side to side.

"Is she out yet?" Ron asked.

It took Harry quite a while to figure out who Ron must have been referring to, but when he did, both his eyebrows shot up.

"You mean Sakura?" Harry questioned.

At the mention of the Japanese girl's name, Ron's eyes suddenly darted around in panic.

"Sshh!" Ron whispered. "Don't let people hear you." Ron covered Harry's mouth and peaked out into the crowd once again in panic.

As Ron made sure no one was around to hear, Harry kept his silence, even after Ron's hand was removed, and continued to raise his eyebrow.

"Yes," Ron whispered once he was positive no one was around to hear, making Harry wonder what the big deal was.

"Well?" Ron urged when Harry only continued to look at him. "Is she?"

"Um, I guess so," Harry replied uncertainly. He hadn't been paying attention to the Japanese duo during the entire lesson in Herbology, so he wasn't exactly sure if she'd be out yet, but it had been a while since the class ended, so he figured they should be out already. But then girls did like to take their time chatting while they put their books away. "Why?" Harry asked when Ron seem to give no response.

Ron's hands on Harry's shoulders seem to have tighten at the question, and for a moment, Harry thought he looked about ready to burst.

"You think she'll go out with me?!" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry's eyebrows couldn't have gone up higher at Ron's outburst.

"Er," Harry replied and then suddenly wondered if Sakura might be half veela what with all the symptoms Ron was showing. But then, Harry didn't remember feeling anything unusual around her after all the time that he had spent with her in class and hanging out with her alongside Hermione. "Well, I guess," Harry said in response to Ron's question and then mentally kicked himself in the shins, knowing that Ron would take the answer as a possible yes.

"Really?" Ron answered, his eyes darting around nervously. "You think so?"

"Er," Harry replied and suddenly remembered to make a mental not to mention any of the present conversation to Hermione personally.

"Okay, I'll go for it," Ron replied and then finally let go of Harry's shoulders, darting his eyes nervously around and hurried away, leaving Harry to ponder what he had just done.

--

That lunch break, while everyone was chatting about school work and everything else that normal students talked about, Ron, though hardly anyone but Harry noticed, sat poking at his food, acting more and more nervous, and frantic, than normal, his eyes darting around the crowd as they had around Harry early in the morning. But asides from a redhead that hardly anyone cared to notice that day, everything seemed to be quite normal. Techniques on how to be excellent Chasers were exchanged among the boys, and girls chattered about the cuties among themselves. And Harry, needing more time to catch up on his N.E.W.T. potions class, a class he was still wondering how he managed to get into after a heartbreaking less than Outstanding O.W.L. in potions, got up and, giving Ron one last concerned glance, walked down the Gryffindor table to get back to his dorms for some quick study.

Harry walked down Hogwart's many strange hallways, chancing to glance at the sky-like ceiling that was part of Hogwart's grand decorative design. As he did so, he passed two girls giggling with their heads together, obviously sharing a secret of some sort, a group of boys walking by themselves to whatever destination, and a bunch of girls chattering amongst themselves with all seriousness.

"Did you hear about the massacre, the one created by Syaoran? It was just like the one that happened four years ago. I bet he really did create that first one afterall."

"Tell me about it. There are so many similarities, the marks, the blood, and the number of deaths."

Harry, despite the usual guilt that came with eavesdropping, couldn't help but catch a few words from the last bunch of girls that passed and slowed down to continue to listen.

"I can't believe a single wizard could do that, let along a Hogwart's student."

"But I guess it is possible from someone with such a cold and perfect personality."

"Tell me about it. His grades are like perfect. Actually, with all the secret studying he does in the library, I bet he could massacre a bunch of aurors."

"And it's his sixth year, so he must have learned some advanced techniques--"

The girls faded in the other direction of the hallway, leaving Harry out of hearing range but with their conversation ringing in his head and a frown on his face. What massacre four years ago? The event four years ago hadn't been a massacre, and what similarities? And aurors? Since when were this time's massacred a bunch aurors? Voldemort wouldn't have been that lucky. And Harry would have heard something from Ron's dad if it had been aurors. Harry shook his head. Those girls were just waiting to cause more trouble and rile up a panic like last time. But who would listen. The rumors about Syaoran had already died down. Asides from that time Ron had bad-mouthed Syaoran, Harry hadn't heard a thing close to the rumors since.

Shaking his head, Harry continued walking to his dorm, putting the conversation between the girls out of his mind.

"Dude, did you hear what that Li kid? He massacred an entire group of aurors!"

"Yeah, I heard the Ministry of Magic is trying to cover it up. But a group of aurors!"

"Did you hear what Syaoran did?"

"Hey did you hear about the massacre?"

Harry frowned as a few more students whispering about Syaoran and the massacre came about. Harry shook his head again. This was ridiculous. Was everyone whispering about this nonsense? Didn't anyone see that hundreds of innocent people that could be their family and friends were found dead and they were just taking the situation like some sort of rumor? Suddenly shaken in anger, Harry pushed through the crowd to the Fat Lady and stomped past Tomoyo and Sakura studying in the common room and up to his dorm, ignoring their polite greetings, no longer in the mood to study.

Sakura tilted her head in a questioning look at Harry's odd behavior and glanced at Tomoyo for help, who could only shrug.

That night at dinner, Harry was in a sour mood and only picked at his plate when Herimione came to sit beside him.

"So you heard."

Harry took the time to look up at Hermione before proceeding to pick at his place once again.

"Yeah," he grunted out, letting Hermione rest a comforting hand on his shoulder and then eat up her own plate for the energy to study.

Over on the other side of the Gryffindor table, where Ron was grumbling into his plate, Sakura and Tomoyo chatted politely with some of the Gryffindor boys.

"So, Sakura, what are some of your hobbies?" Seamus asked while handing her a bowl of grapes, and pulling out a charming smile.

"You know, some of our hobbies revolve around, say soccer, Quidditch, cracking deck (You know that game they play with the cards exploding or something. I sort of, forgot what they called it. Would someone kindly remind me? :) )… anything ring a bell?" Dean asked insinuatingly.

"Of course, there's always practicing Charms and photography," Colin piped in.

Sakura sweat-dropped while Tomoyo kindly and expertly refused some of her own admirers while constantly being surrounded with more boys to come.

"Did you hear about the massacre that Syaoran created?" Parvati asked Lavendar while passing by, suddenly catching Tomoyo's attention.

"Yeah, I heard he killed hundreds of aurors on that day. The Ministry of Magic sure does like keeping things secret. The Daily Prophet didn't mention anything about aurors," Lavender said.

Tomoyo's countenance saddened a bit as the two Gryffindor girls walked away. Tomoyo then glanced between two of the boys that surrounded her to a remote corner of the Gryffindor table where a shadowy figure sat. Her eyes shifted to the empty space that separated the figure from the rest of the Gryffindors. Looking back, she glanced at Sakura's cheerful and innocent face before looking sadly down into her lap.

Inside Sakura's bag, Kero sat cross-legged with a serious expression, having heard as well.

Time seems to have changed for the Lis.

--

(These songs are actually giving me a headache.)

Wow, I finally typed out another chapter after… how long? Well, as I suspected I didn't really get anywhere with the plotline, but I think I might have an idea of where I'm going with this after re-reading some of my chapters, and fully realizing how lame a couple of them were. But anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh, and sorry if the beginning was a little… cheesy. :)

Oh, oh, I've made a poll for you guys to choose which one of my chapters you guys like the best. Lets see if what I think are lame chapters are what you guys might consider not so good chapters. :) Oh, and if you get the chance, maybe you can tell me why you guys picked it in your review. :) Which reminds me, review! :)


End file.
